The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and more particularly to an article of footwear with a detachable wrap.
Articles of footwear have been provided with decorative coverings that allow a wearer to change the appearance of the article. Typically, these coverings fit over portions of the article. A wearer may change the coverings to alter the visual appearance of the article.
There is a need in the art for a detachable wrap that provides a different appearance for an article of footwear and is also capable of providing support to the foot of a wearer.